


Feast

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Fareeha has been working extra hard lately, but you’ve (finally) convinced her to take a vacation—to a private hot spring, no less! She was hesitant at first, but you managed to win her over, and now, it’s time to enjoy the baths—and each other…





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> _Hello! Amazing blog! Would it be okay to request a fic with Pharah and a cis female reader? If possible, could the reader admire Pharah's body to the point where just looking at it would make her wet? Maybe Pharah noticing the effect she has on reader would be cute. After that, maybe reader could eat her out? Squirting encouraged (penetration is optional)! Pharah deserves all the love and admiration from an eager, cute lover._
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You had just finished your shower when you heard the sound of the door shifting behind you. Turning over your shoulder, you were greeted by the fine features of your lover, who eagerly closed the distance between you, sweeping you up into a kiss.

A little gasp escaped you as her rough fingers caressed your sides and the slope of your hips, and she purred as she nipped your lip. “You didn’t wait for me,” she chided, though her tone was playful.

You sighed as you let her draw her kisses over your cheeks and temple. “I was getting cold, Fareeha. I didn’t get in the bath without you, though,” you murmured, hoping that would be enough to placate her.

She laughed as she gripped handfuls of your plump ass, giving you a hard squeeze. “But I didn’t get to wash your back,” she complained, massaging the pliant flesh. You shivered as you wriggled out of her grip, already warm.

“Why don’t I wash yours, instead?” You offered, fingers drifting down the pronounced centerline of her belly. Her muscles twitched slightly beneath your touch, and you bit back the soft moan that settled on your tongue. You teased down below her navel, brushing through the tuft on her mound before finding her gaze again.

She looked at you with unabashed desire, eyes dark with lust as she curled her fingers around your throat and drew you closer, leaning down so her lips touched yours, though she didn’t kiss you.

“That won’t be enough to make it up to me, but I’m sure you’ll find a way,” she teased, tongue flicking out to tease you briefly before she stood back, turning to show you her well-muscled shoulders. She turned on the water again, taking a moment to enjoy the heat before she looked back at you.

“Well?” She inquired. “I thought you were going to wash my back.”

You nodded quickly as you soaped the loofah, scrubbing along the hard planes of her shoulders and spine, brushing your fingers over the dimples at the small of her back. She sighed in delight as her hips jerked a little, and she watched you over her shoulder with an almost predatory smile.

You didn’t mind—it made you feel wanted, and watching the way her fit body responded to your touch already had you wet. Standing stock still, you watched as she turned around to rinse off, arching her back towards you, her breasts pressed plainly into your face. Heat flushed your cheeks, but you remained still—you had another idea.

She turned her back to you again, plucking the loofah out of your hands and soaping it again so she could wash the rest of her body. While she did, you nuzzled the space between her shoulder blades, and she stiffened. You trailed your touch down her triceps, and along her elbows before reaching her forearms. She sucked in a breath, and you curled your fingers, grazing your fingernails along the undersides, towards her wrists. A hard shiver rippled through her under your touch, and you felt your nipples harden as you licked your lips, another rush of heat pooling between your legs.

She caught your fingers as your reached her wrists, twining them up with hers as she sighed, tipping her head back with a murmur of your name.

“I love you,” she sighed, the soft sound of her whisper sending tremors through your body. “You’re so good to me.”

“As you are to me, Fareeha,” you murmured, leaving another kiss between her shoulders. You heard the smile in her giggle, and she wiggled out of your touch. You stepped back to let her finish washing, instead enjoying the show. Her muscles twitched and flexed with each movement, and sent more heat pooling in your centre.

As she finished and turned off the water, she noticed the way you bit your lip, and smirked a little as she caught your chin, craning you up for a gentle kiss.

“Like what you see, _habibti_?” She teased, brushing her thumb over your mouth. You nipped the tip as you nodded, too aroused to be contrary. She hummed, a self-satisfied smile on her lips as she sauntered towards the bath, lush hips swaying with each step.

You barely bit back your moan as you watched the flex and pull of her muscles, heart thudding loudly in your ribcage. She turned over her shoulder, expression just shy of sultry as she beckoned you closer.

“Why don’t you come join me?”

It was superfluous, since you had every intention of doing so anyway, but the pull her crooked finger had on you was hypnotic as you closed the distance between the two of you. She brushed your cheek, then followed the throb of your pulse to your collarbones, until her touch trailed off between your breasts.

“Very pretty,” she cooed, leaning down to tease her lips against yours. You whimpered softly as you craned up, heat sinking deeper into your core. She leaned back before you could get what you wanted, a warm smile on her lips as she stepped down into the bath.

“Come on, let’s get in.” She offered you her hand before she sat, waiting for you to follow her. You took it, letting her guide you to sit next to her, trying not to squirm, though you did squeeze your thighs together.

She sighed luxuriantly as she lifted her arms, elbows resting on the bank as she tipped her head back. “You were right—I definitely needed this vacation,” she murmured, turning her face towards you.

You cradled her cheeks and kissed her, the gesture eliciting a soft noise of surprise from your lover before one hand reached up to cup the back of your head. Your hands drifted up her sides, carefully massaging her full breasts. She broke the kiss with a gasp, and another giggle.

“Eager, are you?”

You didn’t speak right away, instead shifting in the bath so you could settle in front of her. Her nostrils flared as she saw your expression, and her legs spread as you scooted a little closer, fingers caressing the stiff peaks of her nipples.

“I didn’t wait for you to get in the shower,” you murmured forlornly, though your smile was impish. “I thought I should make it up to you…”

She laughed as she lifted herself out of the bath onto the bank, and you watched with hungry eyes as her muscles flexed with each movement. Your eye was drawn to the apex of her thighs as she scooted forward, feet pressed into the bath’s edge as she splayed herself for you.

You couldn’t hold back your moan as you bit your lip, eyes flicking up to hers. “You look so good, Fareeha,” you whispered, fingertips trailing the smooth planes of her inner thighs. She sighed as she leaned back on her elbows, watching you with hooded, glassy eyes.

“Why don’t you take a closer look?” She purred, one hand slipping between her legs to spread her inner labia wide. You sucked in a breath as heat shot up your spine, and settled into your cheeks.

You didn’t speak—you didn’t trust your voice—but nodded as you leaned over to kiss her knee, wet caresses moving with some urgency towards her centre.

The first flick of your tongue along her most sensitive parts elicited a startled moan from her, and she instantly fisted a hand in your hair. “Oh, yes,” she hissed, hips already shaking.

You moaned as you drew your tongue in broad, flat strokes along the entire length of her folds, pausing to swirl over the hard bundle of nerves. You watched as her eyes rolled back and she groaned, mouth agape as she urged you to continue. You closed your lips on her clit, suckling gently, and she shrieked as she pulled you closer—as if you could get any closer—squishing your face into her mound as she arched her back.

“You taste so sweet,” you whispered when you leaned back, fingers teasing delicately along her as you spread her labia open over and over again. She giggled, and the sound made you feel warm.

“Do you like the sounds I make for you, _habibti_?” She cooed. You nodded as you flicked your tongue over her clit again, and she sucked in a breath. “Good girl—keep going, and I’ll make more.”

You moaned loudly as you covered her with your mouth once more, slurping noisily as you suckled and tugged on her plump labia. She cursed as you teased a fingertip against her entrance, fingers coiled tightly in your hair as she ground against your face.

You slipped the digit in to the first knuckle, teasing her opening with gentle twitches. She was nearly in a frenzy now, her words babbled out and strung together as she cooed and praised you, begging for you to keep going.

You redoubled your efforts, knowing she was close by that telltale twitch at her entrance. You slurped and suckled noisily, too lost in pleasuring her to speak, but hoping your actions would speak for you— _I want you to come for me, Fareeha._

She let out a shriek, and she was undone, her face screwed up in bliss as her body seized tightly. She gushed out into your mouth, hard and unending, and the muscles of her belly clenched so hard you could clearly count each one, even as she fisted your hair so tightly it ached. She ground against your face, chasing her pleasure, and you carried on with lips and tongue and fingers, until she pulled you back gruffly with a whimper of protest. Leaning heavily on one elbow, she looked down at you with consternation, her expression quickly softening as she released you with a giggle.

She lay back, propped up on her elbows, head tilted up towards the ceiling as her chest heaved. You took your time to slurp her essence of your fingers and lips, and the droplets on her thighs that you had missed. You savoured her sweet flavour as you watched her with plain adoration, gentle touch drifting along the smooth planes of her thighs to help ease her down from the high of such an intense orgasm.

It took you some minutes, but you managed, and she finally tipped her face down to look at you. Her lips curled into a blithe smile as she beckoned you in.

“Come here, _habibti_ ,” she whispered, waiting while you crawled over her. She drew you down into a smouldering kiss, and you _felt_ the slick warmth of your own arousal dripping down your thighs.

She cupped your mound, and you gasped loudly as your back arched. She cooed as she nibbled your jaw, fingers delving between your folds as she stroked slowly over your throbbing clit.

“You did so well,” she purred, kissing along your fluttering pulse. “Why don’t you come up here so I can reward you properly?”

What could you do but obey?


End file.
